


The Art Of Being King

by destielthedeathofme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielthedeathofme/pseuds/destielthedeathofme
Summary: Castiel Novak III is soon to be the 2nd King of the Garrison, a vast land divided between 3  Kings. Metatron ruler of Earth the first king, cruel, crooked and has no heir, Lucifer ruler of Hell is the last king, not as cruel yet wicked with no heir..... supposedly. Castiel's father a noble man who is ruler of Heaven fell sick and now he's been whisked into the art of being a King. However once Castiel meets a fiesty young knight named Dean, things change. But will he defy the Garrison for love?





	The Art Of Being King

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A COMPLETELY MADE UP ROYALTY. NOT REAL LIKE ENGLAND AND STUFF.

Castiel tugged at the blue silk collar of his coat, feeling like he was suffocating in the ballroom.His wings ached and he desperately wanted to stretch them, but that would be unwise, he would knock over at least a dozen people. There were white and blue chandeliers to compliment the smooth white marble floors. The colors were in honor of Castiel, the heir. Princes, princesses, duchess, dukes, angels, knights, kings, queens all desperate for his attention. Castiel tried to hide his disgust, these people didn't care for him when he was just a scrawny prince, but everything changed the night his father fell sick. His father had been so sick that he declared Castiel fit to be heir on the next Winter Solstice, possibly before if he...No Castiel can't think like that. It benefited no one.

Castiel scanned the room, looking for Charlie and smiled as she flirted with yet another Duchess. Charlie was the only knight in Castiel's personal guard, partly because she was better than all the man. And because most of his guards were angels except Kevin and he didn't like dealing with wings more than he had to. He had his own to worry about. Also because she was his best friend. Castiel had to BEG the council for Charlie to be on his guard, because women were not allowed. Especially ones who liked other women. Castiel didn't understand why everyone frowned upon such people, he really didn't.

Castiel glanced back at Charlie who was now showing of her royal guard tattoo. A simple set of black wings. Representing Castiel's wings. Castiel chuckled to himself as he watched the poor other girl shift awkwardly. If Castiel's memory served, her name was Dorothy and she was from a very distant land called Oz. He wondered if Charlie knew that she was a princess. 

Castiel walked over to the red head, and nudged her from behind. The princess proceeded to curtsey at Castiel and he was tempted to bow, but his advisor said it wasn't necessary any more now that he was heir. She whispered awfully loudly, "Go away Cas let me flirt with the pretty lady!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes, she definitely had no chance.

"Did you see Anna?" He asked fiddling with his ring. He loved his sister dearly, she was one of his safe havens in the madness of all of it. Anna looked nothing like Castiel or his father with red flaming hair and brown eyes. Castiel and his father at least shared blue eyes, but Castiel too didn't look much like his family. 

Charlie turned around, not happy but replied anyway,"She's near those students  that are with Men Of Letters. Oh and don't forget my cousins are coming tomorrow, you know the Winchesters?I think Dean wants to be on your guard, we have an opening because Kevin's going back to the Men of Letters to be a teacher there. God what a nerd anyway be nice." The Men Of Letters was the name of the organization that trained young men and some women to protect the royalty. Charlie had trained there, Castiel remembered her despising a certain man named Arthut Ketch. As for her cousins, Castiel had heard much about them because they were all Charlie talked about. Castiel had grown particularly fond of Dean who seemed like someone Castiel would like. The stories of their adventures were always late night talks that he and Charlie had. 

Castiel searched the room for any of the students, and found a clump of them crowding around Anna no doubt trying to protect her. He strolled by the people bowing and curtsying, he really didn't like this environment.

Anna however flourished in this environment. She was always made for it, this life. Arriving there, much to his dismay, some students were flirting with her and Castiel dragged her out of the mess. 

Anna punched him," You know I was having fun with them! They're better than half the snobs here!" 

"I have to ask you something." He replied ignoring her protests.

"What?" She spat crossing her arms.

"Did you see Jo Harvelle? She's heir to the small land in Kansas or somewhere, father really likes her. He would like us to meet." Castiel said ignoring the feeling of regret he always feels when discussing marriage. Castiel had always questioned his sexuality and marrying a women was nothing he was against, but there was always something wrong with that thought to him Royalty always had to be paired with the opposite gender to make sure there was a heir at all times, be it women or man. Especially the King who would rule all of Heaven. 

Anna's eyes softened,"Yeah Cas I heard she's really nice, she's over by the rest of the Kansas clan." Kansas clan was a joke that he and Anna came up with when they were little, but it sort of stuck. Anna was the only other person that knew about his...confusion and well Charlie did too. 

Castiel sat on the white throne that had been put in the ballroom, sighing while balancing a glass of wine he took from his sister, he was definitely not ready to be King.


End file.
